Beacon
by MishaClollins
Summary: The amulet clutched tightly in Dean's hand is a reminder; a beacon of Hope in the fight against life and death.


_**Hello! Wow. It's been awhile since I've posted anything. This is a head canon that has sort of formulated in my head over time ever since the beginning of the Mark of Cain arc. I'm hoping against hope that this isn't how it actually plays out, but with these writers who the hell knows. Also, this was typed entirely on my phone, so if the format looks completely messed up, that's why. I'll try and figure out how to fix it later tonight when I'm done work.**_

_**As always, I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I just take great pleasure in making them suffer :)**_

_**Reviews and feedback are appreciated, and I hope that you enjoy!**_

**WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. DO NOT READ ON IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT.**

* * *

Sam knows Dean. He knows how hard he's been fighting the hold the Mark of Cain has on him, and he also knows that Dean is fighting a losing battle.

"Dean." Sam watches Dean's features change when he hears Sam's voice, and his heart gives a lurch. No matter how strained their relationship has been lately, and no matter how many times Sam has been a complete and total dick to him, the sound of his brother's voice brings Dean back from the edge. Every single time.

"Sammy?" Sam gives a relieved smile and lets out the breath he's been holding since Dean's first gotten a hold of the First Blade.

"Yeah." Dean blinks up at Sam and looks down at the blade in his hand and Sam knows he's trying to remember what happened; trying to remember whether he's hurt anyone.

"You haven't," Sam supplies after a few minutes of silence. "I made sure of it." He takes a hesitant step towards his brother and, when Dean just continues to stare at him, he gently pries the blade from Dean's hand.

The second Sam takes the blade from him the change in Dean is instant. Sam's had 34 years with Dean; has studied his every movement. He notices the life return to Deans' eyes, the way he flexes his hands, bawling them into fists and back out again. Most importantly, however, he notices the way Dean finally finally fully remembers who he is.

"Sam," Dean stands up from where he's kneeling on the ground and looks around, his mouth set in a firm line. "What the hell happened?"

Sam sighs and wraps the First Blade in the bandana he's holding before putting it in his back pocket.

"The Mark took over," he says simply, and watches as recognition flashes across Dean's face. He gives him a sad smile. "Don't worry. Nothing bad happened."

Dean opens his mouth to say something but is stopped when Cas appears, his trench coat coated in blood.

"Cas?" Dean looks at the angel, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Cas doesn't say anything, just looks at Dean in the way he always does when he has bad news.

"Cas?" Dean says again, and Cas knows he can't keep the truth from Dean any longer. Sam watches them both with sad eyes.

"Dean." Cas looks past Dean and at Sam, who is smiling sadly at him. Dean follows Cas' eye line and frowns.

"Sam told me nothing happened. Why are you covered in blood?"

"Dean. I have some bad news." Dean's frown deepens and he looks at Sam, who just shrugs.

"What do you mean bad news?" He asks, his voice rising in the way it does when he gets anxious.

Cas sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair, wincing when he touches a particularly tender spot.

"Something did happen, Dean." He starts, taking a step closer to Dean. Dean takes an automatic step back.

"What happened, Cas?" Cas sighs again, and knows he needs to tell Dean. It doesn't mean he wants to.

"Sam died, Dean. He's gone." Dean freezes, and his breath catches in his throat. Sam died? But that's impossible. He's right-

Dean spins around and his eyes widen when he sees that, instead of being wrapped in the bandana and tucked away in Sam's pocket, the First Blade is sticking out from his stomach, blood pooling underneath the shirt he's wearing.

"S- Sammy?" Dean chokes out, and reaches his hand out for his little brother. He lets out a strangled sob when it goes right through him. "What have I done?"

Sam gives a sad smile and touches his hand to Dean's. Dean feels a shiver go down his spine.

"It's not your fault, Dean. You had no control over it." He says as Dean shakes his head.

"But Sammy, I-"

"Stop." Dean blinks back tears and looks at his little brother. "Dean, I don't blame you for this. I don't."

"He's right, you know. You didn't intentionally kill Sam." Cas interrupts, and causes Dean to jump. He forgot the angel was still here. "You were aiming for me."

Suddenly a bright light engulfs him, and Dean finds himself on the ground, Sam's head resting on his lap, Dean's hand firmly over the gaping knife wound.

"D-Dean." Sam chokes, blood flowing from his mouth down his chin. "N-not your fa-fault." Dean shakes his head and pushes harder down on Sam's stomach.

"Sammy, hang in there. Please. I'm sorry." Sam gives a smile, which looks more like a grimace, and places something cold and heavy in Dean's free hand.

"I al-always belie-believed in y-you. I st-still do." The amulet that Dean had thrown away all those years ago sits in his hand, covered in his little brother's blood. "D-don't forget th-that." Sam whispers, before he takes one last deep breath.

Long after the life has left Sam's eyes and he's taken his last breath, Dean holds his little brother. Long after the sun has set and the ache of the Mark of Cain has subsided, Dean holds his little brother.

The amulet clutched tightly in Dean's hand is a reminder; a beacon of Hope in the fight against life and death.

The reminder that, even though he can't bring him back, Sam's love for his brother burns brighter than any Mark ever will.


End file.
